


This Justin Is Mine

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a standalone about Brian and Justin having been together and breaking up.  What happens when by chance they meet again?





	This Justin Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: THIS JUSTIN IS MINE Hey guys, this is a short standalone.  Well, at least I think it's short.  It was something that got in my mind and wouldn't leave.  I hope you guys enjoy it.  Thanks to the betas.   


* * *

Brian laughed as Gus smiled at him.  He ruffled his kid’s hair and then let the boy ran towards Melanie.  Brian went and sat down next to Emmett. 

“I’m glad that all of you could come,” Debbie announced as she brought the food to the table. 

“Are we going to eat or what?” Brian asked.  “I have places to be.” 

Melanie rolled her eyes.  “We know where you want to go.  It’s not like your dick is going to fall if you don’t use it.” 

“Mel,” Lindsay said in a hush tone.   

“What?” Melanie asked.  “It’s the truth and we all know it.” 

“Whatever,” Brian told her.  “You’re just jealous I get any, unlike you.” 

“Fuck off,” Lindsay hissed.  “She gets plenty.” 

"Gus is here," Deb reminded them. 

"It's okay," Gus said.  "I know that just because you say those words doesn't mean that I can.  Daddy said that I'm not old enough to repeat them.  He said that I had to be forty for me to say them." 

Brian smirked and Lindsay smiled at what their son was saying.  Vic, Emmett and Ted laughed.   

"Good then," Debbie said and then looked at the brunet.  "Brian, please honey, try to behave." 

“Yes, mother,” Brian mocked but smiled at her. 

“Why did he even get invited?” Melanie asked.  “I thought you would want to make a good impression on Justin?” she asked looking at Michael. 

“Justin?” Brian asked looking at Michael. 

“That’s his name,” Michael answered. 

“What about it?” Emmett asked as he looked at Brian. 

“We know,” Ted said smirking.  “You fucked a Justin once?” 

Brian frowned slightly.  Then he shrugged it off. 

“We could make a list of all the guys’ names in the world and he probably has fucked a guy with said name at least once,” Emmett pointed out.  "Or twice." 

Brian grinned and Melanie rolled her eyes. 

“I invited Brian and everyone else because I want him to meet my family and friends,” Michael pointed out. 

“Isn’t it a little early for that?” Emmett asked. 

“I want you guys to tell me what you think,” Michael replied. 

“I think that if you like him,” Brian said and paused.  “Fuck what everyone else thinks.” 

“Daddy says that a person has to make their own choices and not follow into the same steps of everyone else," Gus said.  "You got to be a leader." 

Brian grinned and winked at Gus.  “That's right Sonny Boy." 

Lindsay caressed Gus’s face.  Her son was so smart.  She couldn’t believe that he was seven years old already; time did fly. 

“So, you like this guy, Mikey? Is he hot?” Brian asked and smirked. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Debbie said to Brian.  “Michael really likes him.” 

“It’s not my fault if he looks my way,” Brian pointed out. 

“Make sure it doesn’t happen,” Debbie told him. 

“And don’t do that test you do,” Michael begged. 

“What test?” Emmett asked smirking.  “Tell me.” 

“He goes after a guy that I like and if the guy goes after him he doesn’t really like me,” Michael told them. 

Brian grinned.  “I’m only trying to look after you.” 

“Yeah right,” Melanie said rolling her eyes.  “You look after your own damn self.” 

“That’s not true,” Brian pointed out.  “I watch out for Gus.  Isn't that right Sonny Boy?” 

“Yeah,” Gus answered with a big smile. 

“I think you’re reading too much into Justin’s friendship,” Emmett pointed out.   

“Em,” Lindsay said opening her eyes wide. 

“What?”  Emmett asked.  “I don’t want him getting hurt.” 

“I think he wouldn’t have accepted to come if he didn’t like Michael,” Ted said. 

“He could be a nice guy,” Vic pointed out. 

“Well, he’s your business partner,” Emmett said.  “Maybe he thinks this is a way of solidifying things.” 

“There isn’t anyone who wouldn’t find this face adorable,” Debbie said pinching one of Michael’s cheeks. 

“Ma,” Michael protested. 

Brian grinned and grabbed his beer.  He took a sip and watched his kid that was now coloring in the living room.   

“That’s him,” Michael gasped when there was a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Brian said getting up. 

“I don’t think so,” Debbie said.  "I’ll get it.” 

Brian shrugged and grinned as he sat up again. 

Debbie went and opened the door she came back holding on to Justin’s arm.  “This is the family.  You got Mel, Lindsay and Gus.  You already know Ted and Emmett.  And there is Vic, my brother and Michael’s best friend, Brian.” 

Justin smiled as he waved ‘hi’ at them.  And he didn’t know how he managed it but he was still standing after looking at Brian.  He felt like all the air had been sucked out of him.  The room was definitely hotter and getting smaller. 

“This is Justin,” Michael told them. 

“Sit down, honey,” Debbie said to the blond. 

Justin nodded and started taking his coat off.  "Thanks," he said to Debbie when she took it to hang it in the closet. 

Brian was looking everywhere but at the blond.  He knew that Justin’s smile had been forced.  He knew that the man was nervous, maybe as much as he was. He knew all that because no one knew the blond better than him. 

“Hi,” Gus said.  “How are you?” 

“I’m great,” Justin answered.  “How about you?” 

“I’m okay,” Gus told him.  “Can I sit next to you?” 

“He’s a Kinney, alright,” Vic teased. 

Brian sighed and practically swallowed his beer whole before he got up to get another one.  

“Hey,” Michael said sitting to the other side of Justin.  

“I’m glad you could make it.” Justin half laughed, half gasped at Michael’s comment.  He didn’t know what he was going to do.  He was going to go nuts being in the same room as Brian.  He licked his lips and pretended like everything was alright; after all he didn’t have any memories to haunt him.  He had pushed everything that involved Brian out of his system a long time ago. 

Brian opened another beer and went back to the table.  He didn’t want them knowing that he and Justin had something or so he kept telling himself.  He took a glimpse at the blond that was listening to something that Michael was telling him.  And then memories that he didn’t think he had started to run through his mind.  

Debbie and Lindsay served everyone.  Everyone was talking and having a good time.  Except Brian that wasn’t talking to anyone but they weren’t noticing.  And Justin was trying to listen to what people said and asked him.  He was having a hard time. When they were done they moved to the living room.  

Debbie stayed in the kitchen preparing some coffee with Ted and Vic who were helping her.  Gus was in Michael’s room reading his comics. 

“So do you live here in Pittsburgh?” Melanie asked. 

“No,” Justin told her.  “New York.” 

Brian sighed as he sat in the sofa hearing the blond talk.  He knew all the answers to the possible questions that the guys would come up with and the ones they would never ask.  It was his blond or at least he used to be. 

“So, are you staying long?” Lindsay asked. 

“I...I don’t think so,” Justin told them.  He had to get back home.  He had to push the thought of Brian away once again. 

“Why leaving so soon?” Brian asked arching a brow. 

“I have things to do,” Justin answered dryly. 

Emmett frowned as he looked from Justin to Brian.  He could tell the two men weren’t comfortable with each other.  

“So, do you have family here in Pittsburgh?” 

“No,” Justin replied and frowned. 

Brian knew that Justin’s parents had died.  He had a sister that lived in Wisconsin.  “Maybe he doesn’t want us to ask him so many questions.” 

“Oh, shut up, Brian,” Melanie said. 

Justin was grateful that Brian had stopped the talk about his family.  He hated talking about that. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Michael asked tentatively.  

“I...no,” Justin answered.  “I came out of a relationship, recently,” he said.  He knew it had been more like months but it still felt like yesterday. 

“Oh,” Lindsay murmured and looked around at the guys. 

“Who wants coffee?” Debbie asked. 

“I’ll have some,” Justin told her. 

“What happen?” Brian asked.  

“Things didn’t go your way?” Justin looked at Brian and glared. 

“I think that’s personal, Brian,” Michael told his best friend. 

“We weren’t meant to be,” Justin answered anyways. 

“Oh,” Brian said grinning.  “Was that it?” 

Justin was growing angrier with Brian’s questions.  “Yeah, we were very different.” 

“Sometimes that doesn’t matter at all,” Brian pointed out.  “If there is love and all that shit that people talk about.” 

“Brian,” Lindsay warned him.  “Leave him alone.” 

“It’s okay,” Justin said looking at the blonde.  He knew Brian’s beliefs about love. “I loved him very much.” 

“I guess he was the problem,” Brian said stoically. 

“No,” Justin replied.  “He loved me very much too.” 

“I guess he told you all the time,” Brian said sarcastically. 

Debbie sat down when she was done giving coffee to some of them.  Ted and Vic sat together in one of the smaller sofas. 

“No he didn’t,” Justin said.   

“Then how did you know?” Brian asked. 

Vic heard the conversation that Brian and Justin were having and if he knew any better he could have swore that they knew each other.  He just watched and listened like everyone else. 

“He didn’t have to tell me,” Justin said.  “At least for a while.” 

Brian frowned. 

“He didn’t communicate much,” Justin said and cleared his throat. 

Brian thought about what the blond was saying.  "There are many ways to communicate.” 

“Sometimes you need more than that,” Justin pointed out. 

“Strange that an artist like yourself would say that,” Brian replied. “I mean, if you paint something do you have to write something next to it so people would get it?” 

“Is not the same,” Justin said getting angrier.  It was always the same with Brian, they would go in circles. 

“Mmm,” Brian murmured and rolled his lips inside his mouth. 

“It doesn’t matter, he did show me he loved me,” Justin said.  “And I could understand everything he was trying to communicate.” 

“Then what happened?” Brian asked. 

“He stopped,” Justin answered.  “I think he got scared or something.” 

Brian didn’t answer then.   

“You have to excuse Brian here,” Debbie said.  “He doesn’t believe in love or so he says.” 

“Is that it?” Justin asked.  “Pity.” 

Brian frowned.  He hated anything that had to do with pity.  He got up and went to get a beer. 

“Don’t mind him,” Michael said.  “He’s like that.  But he’s a good person.” 

“Which only Michael can see,” Melanie pointed out. 

“He’s not that bad,” Emmett argued.  “He’s okay.  He’s a good friend.” 

“Yeah,” Ted added.  Brian did help him when he needed him the most; he got his second chance thanks to Brian. 

Justin swallowed hard.  “I have to go to the bathroom,” Justin told them getting up. 

Brian watched the blond go.  

The gang started whispering about the blond; how great he was and how beautiful, how kind, etc.  At that exact moment Gus was coming down the stairs.  

The brunet took the opportunity to go after Justin. Justin was taking deep breaths as he looked himself in the mirror.  He wanted to run away from there but it would look weird.  

"Why is this happening to me?" he asked himself. 

“So?” Brian asked as he quickly stepped inside the bathroom.  “Here I am.  Anything you want to tell me?  Try not to yell so much thought, the walls are thin.” 

“How about, fuck you,” Justin said in a hush voice turning around quickly. 

Brian licked his lips.  “Mmmm.” 

“God,” Justin said shaking his head.  “This is not happening.” 

Brian arched a brow at the blond wondering what Justin meant and Justin remembered the first time they met. 

_****__Brian arched a brow at the blond as he stood next to Justin at the bar.  “What?”_ _ ** ** _ __

_****_“Can’t I stare at you?” Justin asked and smiled.  “Because you’re kind of hot.”_ ** **** ** _

__

_****_“Are you drunk?” Brian asked._ ** **** ** _

__

_****_“Are you blind?” Justin asked and smirked.  “There are these things called mirrors.”_ ** **** ** _

__

_****_Brian grinned then.  “I know I’m hot.”_ ** **** ** _

__

_****_Justin laughed.  “You’re just a bit slow then.”_ ** **** ** _

__

_****_“Fuck off,” Brian hissed._ ** **** ** _

__

_****_Justin chuckled. “Why don’t you buy me a beer?  Sounds better and from there on, we will have much more fun than if I walk away.  Although,” Justin said turning around.  “It’s a good sight when I walk away.”_ ** **** ** _

__

_****_Brian licked his lips as he stared at Justin’s bubble but.  “Fuck yeah,” he grunted as he stood behind the blond.  “I think I might keep you a few hours.”_ ** **** ** _

__

_****_Justin smiled.  “If you’re any good, I’ll let you keep me longer._** ”** _

__

Brian moved closer.  “Jus,” he whispered. 

“I...”Justin said but nothing else came.  His mind was blank as Brian’s scent hit him.  All he wanted was Brian, plain and simple. 

Brian stared at the blond’s face and his blood ran hot.  He wanted to posses the man in front of him.  He remembered one of the many times he acted on his thoughts. 

_**_“What are you doing here?” Justin asked smiling as he stood in the middle of the art department._ ** _ __

_**Brian shrugged as he looked around the place.  “You’re alone in here?”** _

__

**_“Why?” Justin asked arching a brow. “Brian, what do you have in mind?”_ **

__

**_Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and pulled him closer.  He kissed him hard and when Justin moaned he pulled back.  “Let me show you little boy.”_ **

__

**_In a flash Brian managed to get Justin naked.  The brunet didn’t care if someone came and caught them.  He just wanted Justin at that instant._ **

__

**_“Brian,” Justin groaned as Brian entered him.  All thoughts of being found out by a co-worker went out of his mind.  Nothing else matter but Brian. “So good,” Brian growled._ **

__

**_“Fuck me,” Justin hissed.  “Fuck me hard.”_ **

__

**_Brian kissed Justin harshly as his hips started moving, each time faster and harder until there wasn’t any turning back._ **

__

**_“Fuck!” Justin groaned as Brian pounded into him._ **

__

Brian took a deep breath as he tried not to think of Justin naked under him.  He could feel his cock having other things in mind. 

“I have to go back,” Justin said.   

Brian grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer.  “I won’t let you go.” 

Justin knew those words, he heard them before and he smiled remembering. 

_**_“I have to go back,” Justin said as he looked at his watch.  He was expected in that meeting._ ** _ __

_**“I won’t let you go,” Brian said.  They have had a fight and he was admitting he had been wrong.  It was taking a lot of him and the blond wasn’t cooperating.** _

__

_**“Well I’m going,” Justin informed the brunet.  “You can’t stop me.”** _

__

_**“Watch me,” Brian said as he grabbed the blond and threw**_ **_him over his shoulder._**

__

**_“Brian,” Justin gasped.  “What the fuck are you doing?”_ **

__

**_“You’re going to listen to me, goddamn it!” Brian hissed.  “I’m trying here and I won’t be turned down.”_ **

__

**_“Put me down,” Justin told him._ **

__

**_Brian stopped walking but didn’t put the blond down.  “Are you going to listen to me?”_ **

__

**_Justin sighed. “Can you put me down please?”_ **

__

**_Brian put the blond down._ **

__

**_Justin shook his head._ **

__

**_“Are we going to talk now?” Brian asked._ **

__

**_“I have a meeting right now,” Justin said before he walked away and into the conference room.  When he came back out Brian was waiting for him._ **

__

**_“So?” Brian asked._ **

__

**_Justin smiled widely at the brunet and shook his head.  He walked over to the brunet and they interlaced hand._ **

__

**_“I think we can talk now.”_ **

__

**_Brian grinned and nodded happy that they were going to be okay. He could feel it._ **

__

“God,” Justin whispered as he felt his body flushed against Brian’s. 

“Jus,” the brunet whispered as he started touching the blond. 

Justin gasped as Brian’s fingers caressed his neck.  He closed his eyes and hundreds of memories assaulted him.  His arms wrapped around the brunet and pulled him closer.  

“Brian,” he gasped. 

Brian stared at the blond’s blue eyes and he lost himself, like he always did. 

**__Brian stared at the blond’s blue eyes.  He caressed Justin’s cheek and as much as he tried he broke out into a smile.  He could see how much the smaller man in his arms loved him._ _ ** __

**_“I love you,” Justin whispered as they lay on the sofa holding on to each other._ **

__

**_“Oh yeah?” Brian asked._ **

__

**_“Yeah,” Justin answered and smiled widely._ **

__

**_“That’s a good thing,” Brian told him.  He moved his mouth to Justin’s ear and kissed him.  He sighed and wished he could tell the blond._ **

__

**_“I know,” Justin whispered._ **

__

_**Brian smiled and kissed Justin passionately.** _

__

They kissed each other fiercely, one of those kisses they shared so many times; burning them all around.  Justin wrapped one arm around Brian’s neck.  They were trying to glue each other together, lost each other in the other one’s body.  They knew what would happen if they kept on kissing each other _ **.**_   They wouldn’t be able to control themselves.

Justin thought about getting back with Brian and it terrified him.  Brian thought of having Justin back in his life and it scared him to no end.  They knew how it ended the first time. Brian looked at the blond and his heart broke to pieces.  He wanted to give more to Justin but he wasn’t ready.  He didn’t think he would ever be. 

**__“Am I some kind of secret?” Justin asked with fury._ _ ** __

**_Brian stayed quiet._ **

__

**_“Brian, answer me!” Justin screamed._ **

__

**_“We went over this already,” Brian told him.  “I’m not going to keep arguing about the same thing over and over again.”_ **

__

**_“I never asked you for anything,” Justin told him._ **

__

**_Brian shrugged.  “You should have kept it that way.”_ **

__

**_Justin laughed bitterly as he crushed his cigarette on the black ashtray.  “Fuck this, I’m leaving,” he said.  He would deal with Brian later on._ **

__

**_“You can walk out that door if you want,” Brian said.  “It won’t make a difference to me.”_ **

__

**_“Fuck you,” Justin hissed.  “How in the world can you stand there and say something like that?  We’ve been together for more than a year!  We’ve had our problems and our good moments and I know that you love me.”_ **

__

**_“I don’t love you,” Brian replied._ **

__

**_Justin’s heart got crushed.  “Fine,” he was tired of fighting.  He knew it was a lie but he didn’t care.  He knew you couldn’t change a man and apparently Brian didn’t want to even try to make a few adjustments for him.  He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the loft, never looking back._ **

__

“Don’t,” Justin said painfully.  “I can’t.” 

Brian frowned as the blond pulled away and vanished. 

Justin rushed down the stairs and was about to leave when Gus grabbed his hand.  

“Do you want to color with me?” Gus asked. 

Justin smiled at the boy.  “Sure,” he answered.  He went and kneeled in front of the coffee table with Gus.  He picked a book and started coloring with the boy. 

“You’re so good with him,” Lindsay said smiling. 

“So, Justin,” Vic said.  “Have you been to Pittsburgh before?” 

Justin licked his lips.  “Yeah.” 

Brian came down the stairs then.  He went to the kitchen and grabbed the beer he left there before he went and sat down. 

“Are you okay?” Emmett asked. 

“What?” Justin asked a bit too loudly. 

“You seemed spooked,” Ted told the blond. 

“Did Brian do anything to you?” Melanie asked. 

Justin opened his mouth but didn’t answer.  He stared at all of them with nothing to say. 

Brian took a sip of his beer.  “What’s the matter Sunshine, cat got your tongue?” 

“Shut up, Brian,” Justin hissed.  “God,” he said getting up.  “I have to go.” 

“No,” Gus said getting up quickly and wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist.  “Don’t go yet Jussy.  I miss you.” 

“What’s going on?” Melanie asked. 

Lindsay frowned.  “I’m so sorry,” Lindsay said getting up to pull Gus away from Justin but the boy wasn’t budging. 

“Gus,” Justin whispered and sighed.  “I’m sorry, I have to go.” 

“Are you going to come and visit us again?” Gus asked. 

Justin smiled and nodded. 

“I miss talking to you,” Gus told him.   

“What are you talking about sweetie?”  Lindsay asked. 

Justin bit his lower lip and looked at Gus.  “I know,” he muttered. 

“Gus?” Melanie asked.  “You know Justin.” 

“Of course I know him,” Gus said.  “I told you he was my best friend.  We used to watch movies all the time and cartoons and go out to the park.” 

Melanie was confused.  “But...” 

“What’s going on?” Lindsay asked finally pulling Gus into her arms. 

“We knew about a Justin,” Melanie said frowning.  “But...we just assumed that it was one of his friends that he stayed with.  I thought it was that kid two houses away from us.” 

Lindsay shook her head.  “That’s Jason.” 

“Oh,” Melanie muttered. 

“I stayed with him all the time,” Gus said.  “Right Jus.” 

Justin sighed. 

“What’s going on?” Debbie demanded in a high pitch tone. 

Brian licked his lips.  He didn’t know what to tell them. 

“What do you mean?” Gus asked and then looking at his father.  “Daddy, tell them that I know him.” 

Brian looked at this kid and nodded. 

“Brian?” Lindsay asked confused. 

“Fuck,” Brian grunted. 

“You guys know each other,” Vic said.  “Don’t you?” 

Justin nodded slowly. 

“You know Brian?” Melanie asked. 

“Yeah,” Justin murmured. 

“Shit,” Michael said.  

“So, he was one of your tricks?” Melanie asked. “We shouldn’t be so surprise.  Brian does fuck everything that moves.” 

“Mel,” Debbie hissed. 

“And you let him be around Gus,” Melanie hissed. 

“Justin wasn’t one of my tricks,” Brian responded as he stared at the blond. 

“What was Justin to you then?” Emmett asked. Brian frowned and turned his head to look at Emmett.  “What?” 

“Justin is Daddy’s boyfriend,” Gus said.  “But I haven’t seen him in a while.” 

“Oh God,” Ted whispered. 

“Your dad’s boyfriend?” Melanie asked out loud.  “It can’t be.” 

“We broke up a few months ago,” Justin told them.  “It doesn’t matter.  I should go.” 

Brian got up slowly.  “Yeah, why don’t you?” 

“Brian,” Debbie hissed as she got up.  “This is my house and I say who leaves and who doesn’t.  Now start talking.” 

“I have nothing to say,” Brian said putting his beer down next to the phone. 

“You never told us,” Lindsay accused.  “Why?” 

“It wasn’t any of your business,” Brian spat out. 

Justin felt odd standing in the living room of Debbie’s house and everyone interrogated them about their relationship.  It wasn’t something he wanted to talk about in front of a bunch of strangers.   

“You never told me,” Michael said feeling hurt.  “I’m your best friend.” 

“I guess I didn’t mean anything to him,” Justin said in a hush tone. 

“Fuck off you little shit,” Brian hissed as he moved swiftly.  He stood in front of the blond with anger.  Justin meant the world to him and no one including the blond was going to say different.  “You know damn well I did so much for you.” 

“Thanks,” Justin spat out.  “I never asked you!” 

“But then you asked for things I couldn’t do!” Brian yelled.   

“I just wanted to be part of your life Brian,” Justin hissed.  “I didn’t even ask to meet your whole family, a few friends only.  Would that have killed you?  And then you just...fuck!”   

Brian tightened his jaw.  He could have made an effort.  “Justin,” he murmured. 

Justin sighed.  He knew that tone; Brian used it when he was giving up.  The blond didn’t know on what Brian was giving up on.  He wasn't sure he wanted to find out either.  He needed to get out of that house and away from the brunet. 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing,” Melanie said shaking her head. 

“I think you guys should go and talk about your problems,” Vic suggested. 

“I think they should tell us what’s going on,” Debbie contradicted. 

“It’s not your problem,” Brian drawled. 

“I should really go,” Justin said heading to get his coat which he had put at the back of the chair at the dinning table. 

“Like always,” Brian drawled.  “Running away.” 

Justin glared at the brunet.  “Fuck you, Brian.  Yes, you were standing right in front of me and I did leave, but you know damn well it wasn’t me doing the running.” 

“If I remember correctly you were the one that slammed my door,” Brian pointed out. 

“You pushed me away!” Justin hissed.  “You, Brian, so don’t stand there and pretend like I’m the only one to blame for this.” 

Brian stayed quiet. 

“It sounds to me like you guys were in a serious relationship,” Lindsay said. 

Michael frowned.  “That’s not true,” he argued.  "Brian doesn’t do relationships.  He doesn’t do love,” he said getting desperate.  He wasn’t sure if it was because he liked Justin so much or because someone had gotten to be in a relationship with Brian. 

Justin’s lips trembled as he closed his eyes.  “We were together for one year and seven months,” the blond told them. 

Brian licked his lips.  “Yeah, give or take a few days.” 

Everyone was shocked. 

“What does that mean?” Ted asked outraged.  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t say a thing!” Michael screamed as he got up.  “Fuck you, Brian!” 

“Great, now it’s all my fault,” Brian hissed.  

“Daddy,” Gus whispered.  

Everyone turned to look at the boy. 

“I don’t want you guys to fight,” Gus said.  “Don’t fight with Justin.” 

Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Justin rubbed his face and laughed briefly.  He went to get his coat and put it on quickly.  He was about to leave when Brian got in front of him.  “I can’t do this, Bri,” the blond said so tired of everything that was going on with them. 

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and pulled him with him.  He grabbed his coat that was hanging close to the front door and they left quickly. 

Emmett raised his hand. “Is this a dream?” 

“Oh my god,” Melanie said astonished. 

Michael sat back down in shock.  He couldn’t believe it. 

“Honey, are you okay?” Debbie asked worried. 

Michael didn’t make any movements. 

“Mom,” Gus said.  “Are they going to make up?” 

Lindsay smiled sadly at Gus.  “I don’t know, honey.  Go get your things.  We’re leaving.” 

Gus nodded and started picking his stuff. 

“What I would give to know what’s going to happen next,” Emmett told all of them. 

“That’s easy,” Vic said.  “In a few days if we see Brian and he’s alone and looks like dead came to pay him a visit we know they talked and argued and didn’t work.  If we see him in a few days and he’s with Justin and they look very tired we know they talked and made up and stayed all those nights fu...” he was saying and stopped when he remembered that Gus was there.  “Well, you know.” 

Em rolled his lips inside his mouth not to laugh.  Everyone else was still playing what had happened just minutes ago in their head.  And all they could do now was wait.  

*** 

“Where are we going?” Justin asked when Brian didn’t seem to be going anywhere. 

“I don’t know,” Brian said as he drove around in the dark.  If he stopped to look at the streets he might know but he was thinking of what to say to the blond. 

“Brian, stop the car,” Justin said. 

Brian looked at Justin briefly before he stopped to the car next to a flower shop.  Justin looked at the place and frowned.  Brian had never given him flowers and for some reason it was odd that they stopped there. 

“Jus,” Brian whispered. 

Justin turned to look at the brunet.  “I assume you want to talk.” 

Brian shrugged.  “I guess.” 

Justin took a deep breath.  “Okay, talk.” 

Brian licked his lips and didn’t know where to start. 

“Brian?” Justin asked after what it seemed like an eternity. 

“He’s not the only one,” Brian said. 

“What?” Justin asked confused. 

“Gus,” Brian murmured.  “He’s not the only one that misses you.” 

Justin bit his lower lip.  He knew it was taking a lot from Brian to say that.  He knew his man. 

Brian cleared his throat.  “I really didn’t think that I would see you again.” 

“Same here,” Justin replied. “I don’t fucking even know where to begin,” 

Brian said getting desperate.  “All I want to do is fuck you so hard.” 

“Brian!” Justin protested.  He groaned as his cock twitched.  He couldn’t believe what those words could do to him coming from Brian’s mouth in that matter.  But then again he could never refuse the brunet; sex was never a problem for them. 

“That’s what I want to do, Justin!” Brian informed him.  “I want to hold you close to me.  I want to feel you all around me.” 

Justin liked the sound of that. 

“I want you to tell me that everything is going to be okay,” Brian said. 

“I can’t do that and you know it,” Justin pointed out. 

“Can you try?” Brian asked. 

Justin remembered when once he was asking that from Brian.  “You think it’s a good idea to get back together?” 

“I don’t know Jus,” Brian answered sincerely.  “I don’t know.” 

Justin licked his lips and closed his eyes.  He leaned towards Brian, one of his hands reached out to touch Brian’s face.  Brian looked at the blond and smiled.  The two of them kissed each other.  The kiss seemed to last only a second.  The two of them stayed touching each others forehead and getting acquainted with each other scent. 

“You know,” Brian said.  “When you left, I tried to pretend like you never existed.” 

“Gee thanks,” Justin said. 

Brian shook his head.  “It was so hard thinking about you.  It was easier to get up in the mornings that way.” 

Justin’s eyes watered.  “I kind of did the same,” the blond admitted.  He cleared his throat.  “I threw away everything that had to do with you, because something told me that you and I were never going to get back.  I didn’t want things lying around reminding me of how great it was when I felt so horrible.” 

Brian nodded slowly. 

“And it hurt so much,” Justin whispered.  “So much.” 

The older man cleaned a tear that ran down Justin’s face with his thumb.   

“When I saw you tonight it all came back rushing to me,” Justin said.  “The good and the bad memories.” 

“All the feelings,” Brian added. 

Justin smiled weakly.  “So now what?” 

“I don’t know,” Brian told him.  “But I have to say that you met my family.” 

Justin laughed.  “God, Brian.  That’s not how I wanted it to happen.  That’s not even what I wanted at the time.” 

“Me neither,” Brian admitted.  “I wasn’t ready Justin.” Justin frowned. 

“I was scared,” Brian told him.  “That they would judge me because I never wanted anyone.  That it wouldn’t work and they would laugh about it.  I don’t know.  I was scared.” 

Justin hugged Brian tightly.  "I was angry because you never said that you love me but you never denied it either when I said I knew.  And that day you...did.  You denied it and it broke my heart." 

"I didn't mean it, Jus," Brian whispered.  "God, I didn't mean it." 

The blond pulled away and smiled.  "Don't ever say that again to me unless you mean it." 

"I won't," Brian said and started the car.  “Can we go to the loft?” 

Justin nodded. “Okay.” 

When they reached the loft none of them got out of the car.   

“What are we waiting for?” Justin asked. 

“When we get there you know what’s going to happen,” Brian told him.  “I want to eat you up.” 

Justin looked out the window and smiled.  “Oh,” he said. 

“We can talk about everything you want but God, Justin,” Brian said as he pulled the blond to him.  “I want you so much.” 

“I do too,” Justin admitted and kissed Brian hard and long.   

When they pulled back they were breathing heavily.  They smiled and got out of the car.  Brian was surprised that Justin still remembered the code but he wasn’t complaining.  On the elevator they were all over one another.   

“God, Brian,” Justin moaned. 

“Okay,” Brian said and pulled away from the blond.  “Let’s get inside or I’m going to fuck you right here.” 

Justin couldn’t believe it.  He and Brian were actually walking to the brunet’s loft.  When he told Brian that he thought he would never see him again he had been serious.  He wondered if he was making a mistake but then figured out he didn’t care.  Every part of his body was calling out for the brunet.   

“Home sweet home,” Brian drawled after he had entered the loft with the blond in tow. 

“You changed a few things,” Justin pointed out as he started taking off his clothing.  

“The bed still in the same place,” Brian told him grinning as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

Justin laughed and then tackled Brian making the brunet fall back on the sofa.  He gave Brian a predatory look and then started licking Brian’s neck. 

“Oh god,” Brian moaned as he grabbed Justin by the hips pulling the warm body on top of his.  “Missed you,” he muttered. 

Justin moved his body slowly.  Letting their hard cocks rub together.  He licked Brian’s lips and then kissed him.  They both moaned and Brian turned around making both of them fall on the floor. 

Justin laughed his heart out.  “God, Brian.” 

“Come on,” Brian said getting up first and pulling Justin on his feet. 

They were chuckling as they reached the bedroom.  Then they finished taking off their clothes.   

“Come make love to me,” Justin said grabbing Brian’s hand. 

Brian let the blond lead him into the bed.  They were quiet from that point on until Brian was penetrating Justin. “Brian,” Justin moaned.  

“God, yes!” Brian made a guttural noise.  He remembered how he had tried to erase Justin with trick after trick and that never worked.  Now he had the blond in his arms again and he was willing to do anything to keep it like that.   

“I love you,” Justin gasped out. 

“Sunshine,” Brian whispered.  

It was the same thing he said after Justin told him he loved him each time.  It was his way of saying the words.  He rubbed his nose against Justin’s and smiled.  He was back with the blond and he felt alive again.   They both did. 

*** 

Brian entered the dinner with Justin’s hand on his.  He swallowed hard when a few patrons turned around to look at who was at the door and were shocked to see him with someone.  Brian smiled when he felt Justin’s thumb rubbing against his skin.   

“Should have we come here?” Justin asked close to Brian’s ear. 

Brian shrugged.  “You said you were hungry.” 

Justin nodded as he turned to look at everyone that was staring at them. 

“Brain,” Emmett called.  “Come sit here.” 

Brian and Justin walked over to the booth and sat down with the guys.  Justin grabbed a menu and looked around.  He was too nervous now to eat. 

“Well, well, well,” Debbie said standing in front of them.  “Look who it is.” 

“Morning, Debbie,” Justin said. 

Debbie gave him a little smile.  “What would it be?” 

“I just want a coffee,” Brian told her.  

“Mmm,” Debbie grunted as she jotted it down. 

“I’ll have the pancakes and scramble eggs,” Justin told her.  “With bacon and orange juice please.” 

Debbie nodded and moved away when she was done. 

“What is he doing here?” Michael asked.  He was still a bit annoyed that Justin turned out to be one of Brian’s tricks. 

“He’s with me,” Brian said. 

“So you’re back together,” Emmett stated. 

“That’s correct,” Brian told him but didn’t look at anyone.  He was trying to look past them.  He couldn’t believe he was admitting that he was in a relationship. 

“So, happy for you guys,” Emmett announced. 

“Thanks,” Justin replied. 

“But Brian,” Michael said.  “You don’t do boyfriends.” 

Brian looked at Justin and remembered how it was when Justin wasn’t there.  He didn’t care what he had to call it as long as Justin was by his side.  

“Well, I've been doing Justin for quite sometime now.  Look, the bottom line is that we’re together and you can call it whatever you want or say whatever you want but is not going to change a thing.” 

Michael’s mouth dropped open.  He couldn’t believe it. Emmett pushed Michael’s jaw close. 

“You don’t have to like it,” Brian told all of them.  “It’s my problem.” 

“Brian never changes,” Ted pointed out. 

“I would call this different,” Michael pointed out. 

“I mean in the sense that he always does what he wants,” Ted explained. 

“True,” Emmett said smiling.  “So, are you going to stay in town longer now?” 

Justin only chuckled and Brian smiled.  “I just might.” 

Brian smiled at that and interlaced his fingers with Justin under the table.  When they had been together Justin had been living in Pittsburgh but when they broke up the last time the blond moved away.  It had killed him and he wasn't sure how they were going to work things now.  All that matters was that Justin was with him and this time he was going to do anything to keep it that way.   



End file.
